It has long been considered desirable to provide a truly universal shelving system wherein the component parts are utilizable with a maximum number of other standard components, all of the components are simply and easily constructed yet provide for secure attachment of the component parts together, and wherein easy assembly and ready packaging of the component parts are provided. In particular, it has been considered desirable to form shelf members with a minimum of effort yet which will provide maximum adjustability and maximum strength. There has been a need for universal shelving systems wherein bracket assemblies can be readily and adjustably attached to shelf members yet securely hold the shelf members against lateral movement, and there has been a need for bracket assemblies which are readily adjustable to a number of different angular positions yet provide a high load rating, and there has been a need to provide a simple means for attaching the bracket assemblies to the upright supports, yet providing a difficult arrangement for the detachment of the brackets from the supports so that accidental dislocation of a shelf is unlikely.
It is believed that according to the present invention all of the above-mentioned needs have been fulfilled, and a truly universal shelving system has been provided which has many advantageous results over prior art systems and components. In particular, according to the present invention, a continuous upper surface, strongly reinforced shelf member has been provided, the shelf having continuous diamond perforations formed in a regular pattern thereon, and the reinforcement structure therefor -- although properly reinforcing the shelf member -- not interfering with the utilization of any of the diamond perforations. Readily formable (on standard metal forming equipment) hat-shaped sections provide the multiple function of reinforcement of the shelf member and a surface for support of the shelf member by bracket assemblies. Stabilizing tabs for preventing lateral instabilitya of the shelves on conventional bracket arms with which the shelf member may be utilized are provided associated with the shelf member, which stabilizing tabs are not necessary when bracket assemblies according to the present invention are utilized therewith. The hat-shaped sections are spaced to correspond to conventional bracket lengths for providing ready utilization of conventional bracket arms with the shelf members, and the hat-shaped sections are welded to the underside of the goods-supporting surface of the shelf member in non-interfering relationship with the diamond-shaped perforations of the shelf.
Also, according to the present invention, a system is provided for ready attachment of the shelf members to bracket assemblies according to the present invention, and a wide range of adjustability is provided therein for utilization of both the bracket assemblies and shelf members with a wide variety of sizes of corresponding components. At the same time, no relative lateral movement is allowed between the shelf members and the bracket assemblies, and the bracket assemblies may be held flush against the shelf members so that no portions thereof protrude beyond the perimeter of the shelf members for ease of packaging and/or storage of the components. Interengagement between the shelf members and bracket assemblies is provided by hinge clip members which readily clip into place in adjustable positions of the bracket arms and hat-shaped sections of the shelf members.
According to another feature of the present invention, the bracket assemblies are provided in two sections, a bracket arm and a bracket tab section, the two sections being pivotal with respect to each other so that a shelf may be supported in a wide number of angular positions with respect to the horizontal. Detent means are provided for latching the arm and tab sections in particular angular positions to which they are moved and for providing secure attachment thereof in those positions while still allowing ready disengagement of the detent to move the structures to another position. A slot and rivet structure is provided for maintaining the arm and tab sections in abutting engagement so that they cannot spread apart even under heavy loading. Additionally, according to the present invention, the tab sections are constructed so that they may readily be inserted in any conventional one-inch O.C. slotted tubing upright, yet once they are inserted into place it is difficult to accidentally disengage them. Beveled diverging surfaces are provided between locking flanges of the tab sections and the bodies of the tab sections for providing a no-interference area facilitating the ease of insertion of the structures into place, and a lock step is provided on one of the diverging surfaces for preventing detachment of the locking flanges upon an upward tilting movement of the assembly without significant upward movement preceding the tilting movement. Additionally, stabilizing means are provided on the tab section for supporting the bracket arms, which stabilizing means also provide a stop for the downward relative movement of the bracket arm with respect to the tab section.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved truly universal shelving system. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.